mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Magic 2015
}} La Colección básica Magic: The Gathering 2015, comúnmente llamado como Magic 2015 o M15 es la decimosexta colección básica de Magic. Fue lanzada el 18 de julio del 2014.2 Detalles de la colección Magic 2015 contiene 269 cartas (101 comunes, 80 poco comunes, 53 raras, 15 raras míticas y 20 tierras básicas). Wizards of the Coast cambió la predeterminación de 60 comunes por defecto a 80 comunes en las colecciones enormes, para mejorar la experiencia de los juegos limitados. La predeterminación de las colecciones enormes sería de ahora en adelante de 269.3 Hay 15 cartas adicionales (numeradas de la 270 a la 284) que solo aparecen en los mazos de muestra y en los Kit de construcción de mazos. Magic 2015 está vinculada fuertemente con su homóloga digital Magic: Duels of the Planeswalkers 2015.45 La colección presenta una versión negro/verde del planeswalker Garruk6 y la carta "You Make the Card" Nada se desperdicia.78 La colección también presenta una nueva apariencia de carta con una tipografía especial de Magic ("Beleren"), un sello premium holográfico, información para coleccionistas reorganizada y una reducción en el tamaño de los bordes. El logotipo de Magic para esta colección fue coloreado de negro. La mecánica que regresa es convocar.910 Magic 2015 introdujo un cambio de plantilla para las cartas que fijan un valor específico para la fuerza y la resistencia de una criatura. El término "fuerza y resistencia base" deja más claro que otros efectos continuos que modifican la fuerza y la resistencia, como los que crea el Crecimiento titánico o un contador +1/+1, se aplican después de que se modifiquen la fuerza y resistencia de esa criatura.11 'Historia' 'Créditos de los diseños' Muchas personas prominentes en la industria de los videojuegos fueron invitados a crear cartas para Magic 2015. El crédito de sus diseños aparece en la parte inferior del recuadro de texto, en letra chica.1213 'Ambientación' '' " Caza al juego más grande " '' 'Marketing' Magic 2015 se vende en sobres de expansión, packs de inicio, un Fat Pack, el nuevo Clash pack (el cual es una colección de principiante para dos jugadores)14 y el Kit de construcción de mazos M15.15 Los sobres muestran las artes de Ajani tenaz, Jace, el Pacto viviente, Gigante fuegonocturno, Alma de Shandalar y Nissa, despertadora del mundo. La presentación fue el 12 y 13 de julio del 2014, el lanzamiento para Magic Online fue el 28 de julio de 2014 y el Game Day fue el 9 y 10 de agosto del 2014. La colección fue promocionada en el sitio web www.huntbiggergame.com. 'Presentación' Hay cinco packs de presentación: uno de cada color. Cada uno viene con un sobre de expansión sellado que corresponde con ese color.16 Al registrarse a un torneo de Presentación, cada jugador escogía uno. El sobre de expansión sellado apoyaría a los jugadores en la construcción de sus mazos aprovisionando un punto de partida del color elegido. Cada sobre de expansión sellado contenía una carta promocional premium, las cuales podían ser incluidas por los jugadores en sus mazos de torneo. Cada pack de presentación venía con una carta de reto sobredimensionada (diseñado por Ethan Fleischer y Gavin Verhey). El pack de presentación contenía cinco sobres de expansión regulares, una hoja de actividad, un contador de vidas Spindown y tres fichas de Lobo. Un jugador jugaba con su mazo de Presentación como era habitual. Este jugador siempre iba primero. El otro jugador entraba en el rol de Garruk. Garruk comenzaba con 20 contadores de lealtad, y podía activar una habilidad de lealtad cada turno. Garruk puede ser atacado, y si su lealtad es 0, pierde. No obstante, si la horda de Lobos de Garruk reduce los puntos de vida del otro jugador a 0, entonces Garruk gana. La carta de planeswalker sobredimensionada de Garruk no puede ser regresada a la mano o ser removida de otra manera.17 'Cartas promocionales' * Presentación: una de cinco, de acuerdo al color elegido: El Arcángel resuelto, el Impostor mercurial, el Atormentador indulgente, el Dragón de asedio o el Fitotitán18 * Promo de lanzamiento: Tras los pasos de Garruk * Game Day: La Sabia de la recuperación con arte completo * Game Day (Top 8): El Ingeniero jefe con arte completo * Buy-a-Box: El Agitador trasgo 'Fichas y emblemas' "Ficha" ahora aparece en la línea de tipo como un pseudo-supertipo. Los emblemas también han recibido una línea de tipo, la cual incluye el subtipo Planeswalker.19 # Fragmentado 1/1 para la Colmena de fragmentados. (Ver ficha.) # Soldado 1/1 para Respuesta inmediata y Dar la alarma. (Ver ficha.) # Espíritu 1/1 con la habilidad de volar para Vínculos espirituales y el Espíritu triplicado. (Ver ficha.) # Calamar 1/1 con la habilidad de cruzar islas para el Acechador del abismo y la Barrera de coral. (Ver ficha.) # Bestia 3/3 con la habilidad de toque mortal para Garruk, depredador arquetípico. (Ver ficha.) # Zombie 2/2 para las Reservas del nigromante y Nada se desperdicia. (Ver ficha.) # Dragón 2/2 con la habilidad de volar y " : Esta criatura obtiene +1/+0 hasta el final del turno" para la Guardiana de la progenie. (Ver ficha.) # Trasgo 1/1 con la habilidad de prisa para el Agitador trasgo. (Ver ficha.) # Bestia 3/3 para la Encarnación feral y el Alma de Zendikar. (Ver ficha.) # Insecto 1/1 con la habilidad de volar y toque mortal para el Avispero y la Avispa reina. (Ver ficha.) # Guerrero pueblo-arbóreo */* con "Tanto la fuerza como la resistencia de esta criatura son iguales a la cantidad de bosques que controlas" para el Geminárbol kaloniano. (Ver ficha.) # Ficha de artefacto llamada Mina terrestre con " , sacrifica este artefacto: hace 2 puntos de daño a la criatura atacante objetivo sin la habilidad de volar" para el Artillero trasgo. (Ver ficha.) # Emblema para Ajani tenaz. (Ver emblema.) # Emblema para Garruk, depredador arquetípico. (Ver emblema.) 'Mazos de muestra' La colección básica Magic 2015 viene con mazos de muestra de 53 cartas. Cada mazo de muestra tiene algunas cartas numeradas de la 270 a la 284 que no aparecen en los sobres regulares de Magic 2015. Estos incluyen a clásicos, como el Ángel de Serra, el Vampiro de Sengir y Djinn Mahamoti. Estas 15 cartas son legales para jugar en torneos en todos los formatos en los que sea legal la colección básica Magic 2015.20 El Kit de construcción de mazos contiene una sola copia de las cartas con los números 270 y 272-284, y dos copias de la carta número 271: El Veredicto divino. Ciclos Magic 2015 tiene diez ciclos: * Planeswalkers: seis planeswalkers raros míticos — Ajani tenaz, Jace, el Pacto viviente, Liliana Vess, Chandra piromaestra, Nissa, despertadora del mundo y Garruk, depredador arquetípico. * Almas de los planos: seis criaturas Avatar 6/6 raras míticas — Alma de Theros, Alma de Rávnica, Alma de Innistrad, Alma de Shandalar, Alma de Zendikar y Alma de Nueva Phyrexia. * Legendarios: cinco criaturas legendarias raras — Avacyn ángel de la guarda, Jalira, maestra de la transmutación, Ob Nixilis liberado, Kurkesh, ancestro onakke y Yisan, el bardo errante. * Painlands de colores enemigos: cinco tierras duales raras con " : Agrega " y " : Agrega M o N. Esta tierra te hace 1 punto de daño." (donde M y N son los maná de colores enemigos) — Las Cuevas de Koilos, el Arrecife shivano, los Yermos de Llanowar, la Forja del campo de batalla y la Costa de Yavimaya (reimpresas de la Décima Edición).21 * Ejemplares: cinco Señores de color 2/2 poco comunes — La Ejemplar de nuevos amaneceres, el Ejemplar de la niebla profunda, el Ejemplar de las tumbas abiertas, el Ejemplar de la rebelión indomable y la Ejemplar de los bosques eternos.22 * Fragmentados: cinco Fragmentados poco comunes — El Fragmentado asfixiante, el Fragmentado difusor, el Fragmentado beligerante, el Fragmentado sanguijuela y el Fragmentado venenoso.23 * Criaturas de los juncos: cinco criaturas poco comunes que obtienen +1/+1 si controlas una tierra básica de un color aliado apropiado y que pueden activar una habilidad pagando con ese color aliado. Este ciclo usa el otro color aliado que el del ciclo de Magic 2013. Todas estas habilidades activadas hacen objetivo o afectan a todas las criaturas que controlas — La Marinera intrépida, el Acechador lóbrego de Jorubai, el Gigante fuegonocturno, el Cacique de Kird y el Elfo hoja solar. * Bastones de los magos: cinco artefactos poco comunes que cuestan y tienen una habilidad que les permite a sus controladores ganar 1 vida siempre que lancen un hechizo de un color apropiado o jueguen una tierra con un subtipo apropiado que agregue ese color — El Bastón del mago solar, el Bastón del mago mental, el Bastón del mago mortal, el Bastón del mago ardiente y el Bastón del mago salvaje (reimpresiones de Magic 2014). * Muros: cinco Muros con rarezas variadas, con 0 de fuerza y una habilidad — El Muro de esencia, el Muro de escarcha, el Muro de miembros, el Muro de fuego y el Muro de mantillo. * Aumentadores con el mismo color: un ciclo desprendido de cinco cartas comunes que son más efectivas cuando son jugadas en conjunción con cartas de sus mismos colores — La Carga santificada, el Decreto de negación, el Aliento pútrido, el Habitante de la Calle Fundición (reimpresión de Intrusión) y la Emboscada del cazador. Reimpresiones funcionales * El Coaccionador de Krenko es casi una reimpresión funcional del Chamán de Skirk de Caos Planar, salvo por el tipo de criatura. * El Chamán de la primavera es una reimpresión funcional de los Osos atigrados de Vientoligero, salvo por el tipo de criatura. 'Recoloreado' * El Lince escarchado es una versión recoloreada (de blanco a azul) de la Maestra de ganchos kor de Zendikar. 'Estrictamente mejor' * El Favor del público es estrictamente mejor que la Furia encendida de La hora de la devastación. * La Sabia de la recuperación es estrictamente mejor que la Destructora estelar setessana de Nacidos de los Dioses. * El Nimbo de las islas es estrictamente mejor que el Garracuerno costero de Profecía. * El Pegaso gracia solar es estrictamente mejor que el Pegaso acorazado de Portal. 'Estrictamente peor' * El Cuervo carroñero es estrictamente peor que el Murciélago chillón. * El Aliento pútrido es estrictamente peor que Pérdida (de Ganancia/Pérdida). * Marcado por el honor es estrictamente peor que la Promesa de servicio. * El Nimbo de las islas es estrictamente peor que el Eolomorfo de Adarkar, el Sirviente de aire, Geist del campo de batalla, Wyvern cerúleo, el Draco del abismo, el Draco del Brezal de nubes, el Sentenciador etereado, las Hadas invasoras, el Invocador del viento helado, Monstruo fantasmal, Shinen de las alas del vuelo, el Cuidador de chapiteles, el Draco vigilante y el Draco viajero. * El Decreto de negación es estrictamente peor que Disolver. * La Máquina tiránica es estrictamente peor que la Corona de los imperios y la Trampa nudo de horca. Cartas destacables * El Artefacto animado fue jugado en torneos gracias a su habilidad de potencionalmente dar un aporreador 5/5 en el segundo turno. * El Velo de Cadenas es un artefacto ambientado que hace referencia al Velo de Cadenas, el cual le permite a tus planeswalkers activar dos de sus habilidades de lealtad por turno. * La Sabia de la recuperación es una criatura artefacto anti-artefactos/encantamientos usada en banquillos en algunos formatos. * El Agitador trasgo fue jugado en torneos y aún sigue siendo jugado hoy en día en banquillos Modern. Mazos preconstruidos 'Packs de inicio' Los packs de inicio son: 'Clash Packs' Magic 2015 viene con un Clash Pack que contiene dos mazos de dos colores cada uno. Cartas añadidas a Magic 2015 : Artículo principal: Magic 2015/Cambios#Cartas añadidas a Magic 2015 Cartas removidas desde Magic 2014 : Artículo principal: Magic 2015/Cambios#Cartas removidas desde Magic 2015 Referencias # ↑ Printed on the card frame. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (January 6, 2014.) “Announcing Magic 2015”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (January 06, 2014.) "Why does Magic 2015 have 269 cards instead of the usual 249?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (June 23, 2014.) “Magic 2015 — It's In There”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (date.) “Days of Core, Part 2”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (June 30, 2014.) “The Hunter”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Ethan Fleischer. (September 30, 2013.) “You Made the Card!”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (January 06, 2014.) “From the Director's Chair: 2013”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (June 23, 2014.) “Days of Core, Part 1”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Sam Stoddard. (July 25, 2014.) “Developing Convoking”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Tabak. (July 7, 2014.) “Magic 2015 Core Set release notes”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Trick Jarrett. (April 16, 2014.) “Designer Cards in Magic 2015”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Shawn Main. (June 30, 2014.) “Working with Some of the Best Minds in Gaming”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Trick Jarrett. (March 05, 2014.) “Introducing M15's Clash Pack”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (June 24, 2014.) “Magic 2015 Packaging”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Gavin Verhey. (July 7, 2014.) “Magic 2015 Prerelease Primer”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (June 22, 2014.) “Win the Ultimate Trophy”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (July 1, 2014.) “Promos, Packaging, and Promos Some More”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (July 2, 2014.) “Magic 2015 tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (June 13, 2014.) “Magic 2015 Sample Decks”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Sam Stoddard. (June 27, 2014.) “Making Mana”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Marshall Sutcliffe. (July 2, 2014.) “Setting Up the Paragons”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Sam Stoddard. (July 4, 2014.) “Magic 2015 Wrap-Up”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (July 9, 2014.) “Magic 2015 Intro Pack Decklists”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (July 7, 2014.) “Magic 2015 Clash Pack”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki.